Will He Forgive Me?
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: What did Draco think of the letter? Will he forgive Harry for what has happened? Slash. Harry/Draco. Sequel to "I love you, baby".


Written for: **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for Tuesday July 19th: **Don't come any closer, because if you do I'll have to kiss you.**

Characters: **Harry P. and Draco M.**

**I own Nothing! Sadly, JKR owns all of it.**

**I'd like to thank Sophie for helping me with the ending.**

**This is a sequel to "I'm Love You, Baby"**

* * *

><p><span>Will He Forgive Me?<span>

I had delivered the letter to Severus almost a week ago and there still is no word from Draco. I'm starting to lose hope that Draco will take me back.

I haven't slept in over a week, since Draco left. The only reason I eat is because Hermione has Dobby bringing me food and not leaving until he sees that I've eaten it.

I was sitting on the couch in my Study, facing the fire, when Severus walked in.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Sev. Did Draco send you?" My voice was soft, barely above a whisper. I could only hope that Severus was here because Draco finally read the letter.

"Yes, he sent me. He wants to see you Harry. He's hurt and scared and mostly, I think he feels betrayed. He asked me to bring you to the Manor so you can sort this out."

I nod and look up at Severus. "How is he? I know he's feeling hurt, but is he okay?"

"Draco…honestly Harry, he's not doing well. He barely leaves his room, hardly ever eats or sleeps. Every time I check on him, he is staring out the window. I wish I had better news for you, but this is how he is. You need this to work out, for both of you.

"Now, why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up. After you are done, I'll take you over to the Manor and get this all figured out."

"Okay Sev."

I went up to my room and did as I was told. I walked into my bathroom to take a nice, hot shower. I relaxed under the hot spray, letting it relax my tense muscles. When I was finally relaxed, I washed up and turn off the water.

Walking back into my room, I wonder how the upcoming conversation with Draco will go. Will he take me back; let me show him that I love him and will never do something that stupid again? Will he tell me that he still loves me but can't be with me right now? The worse outcome possible was that he would never want to be with me again, ending our three year relationship. I don't think I'd be able to keep going if he did that. If this week has shown me anything, it's that I never want to be away from him like this ever again. I never want to be apart from him.

I quickly get dressed and head back to my Study.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Severus walks over to my fireplace, grabs some Floo powder off the mantle to Floo back to the Manor. I sigh and quickly follow him. It's now or never.

I came out in the sitting room of the Manor, where Draco was waiting for me. I took a good look at him. He looked…sad, confused and hurt all rolled into one.

"Thank you Sev. I'd like to talk to Harry alone for a little while if you don't mind." He sounded calm and collected, but I knew better. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was trying so hard to show that he wasn't hurt, but despite his "Malfoy persona", I could see just how close to tears he was.

There was nothing much tension in the room after Severus left. Neither of us wanted to be the first to speak, not knowing just how to start the conversation.

After several minutes of complete silence, Draco finally spoke. "I read your letter. Though it gave some explanation for what happened, it still can't negate that it did happen."

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm really sorry. I messed up, I know I did, but I want to fix it. I love you, Draco, I love you so much."

By this point we are both crying, unable to hold back the emotions that we are feeling. I took a step towards him, only for him to take a step back in turn. "No Harry, you just…stay over there. If you come any closer, I might not be able to say what I need to say."

I realize he still wants space, so I will give it to him.

"You love me! You think saying that you love me and that you are sorry will be enough? How would you feel if you came home one night to find me half naked with someone else? How would you feel seeing the man you love with all your heart on top of someone else? How would you feel if you come home from work, wanting nothing more than to hold the man you want to spend the rest of your life with, and find that he brought someone home with the intentions of sleeping with them?"

"I would feel like my heart has been ripped apart, like life has no meaning now. Draco you must understand, I do feel like that right now. I can't put into words how much I hate myself for what I did. I can't even start to tell you how much it is killing me knowing that I am responsible for the hurt you are feeling right now. I never wanted to, nor ever want to again, hurt you the way I did. I never want another person. Please, Draco, I beg you, let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me show you that I can still be the amazing boyfriend you know me to be. Draco…please, let me show you how much I truly love you."

All was silent for the next few minutes. I was hoping that Draco would believe the words I said, I meant every word. I moved closer to Draco, hoping to get close enough to hold him. As I moved towards Draco, he finally spoke.

"D-don't come closer Harry, because if you do…I'll have to kiss you…" Draco trailed off as I move to stand in front of him.

"If that's the only way to be closer to you, then go ahead, kiss me."

Draco pulled me close; closing whatever gap had been between us. After a few minutes, Draco pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Harry…I forgive you. I'm not sure I can trust you as much as I did before all this happened, but I do forgive you."

I nodded. I knew I had a lot to do to make it up to Draco, but that was okay. I would do anything to make him happy, absolutely anything.


End file.
